This invention relates in general to chairs and more particularly to a chair in which one may sit to receive a shampoo.
The traditional barber chair moves upwardly and downwardly to position the occupant at a height which is convenient for the barber to give the occupant a haircut, and while barbers are called upon to shampoo hair as well as give haircuts, the traditional barber chair is much too upright and high, even when in its lowest elevation, to position a seated occupant for a shampoo. However, the back rest on the traditional barber chair reclines to place the occupant's head at a counter-height shampoo bowl normally located behind the chair. The occupant of the chair also reclines, but many individuals prefer to remain in a seated position when receiving a shampoo. Moreover, the barber chair, being quite heavy, cannot be moved toward and away from the shampoo bowl to accommodate individuals of different size, and accordingly the occupant must accommodate himself to the shampoo bowl by shifting his position in the chair. This may place the occupant in an uncomfortable position for the shampoo.
Aside from that, beauty shops rarely use traditional barber chairs, yet give as many shampoos as barber shops. They use lower chairs, a variety of which exist, for bringing an occupant's head to a shampoo bowl, so that the occupant may receive a shampoo. Some of these chairs are simply referred to as shampoo chairs.
The present invention resides in a chair which is ideally suited for use with a shampoo bowl located behind the chair to give the occupant a shampoo at the bowl. The chair includes a chair form having seat and backrest, and the chair form moves as a unit upwardly and downwardly on a cylinder and also toward and away from the shampoo bowl on a carriage. This enables the chair to bring the occupant's head to a position suitable for receiving a shampoo at the shampoo bowl, while still having the occupant comfortably seated in the chair.